


Malakhim

by SisterLucrezia



Series: Zia's random-ass drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/">flamiekitten</a> who requested Johnlock with wings. Slightly angsty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Malakhim

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [flamiekitten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/) who requested Johnlock with wings. Slightly angsty.

John was bolt upright in his bed, arm outstretched and panting hard. He’d had that dream again- he was looking up at Sherlock standing on the roof of St. Bart’s, he’d put his arms out and dropped, but instead of falling to the ground, great black wings swept out from his back and John watched as Sherlock flew off into the distance. He always woke up just as he was reaching out and calling Sherlock’s name. Once his mind had caught up with reality he dropped his head into his arms and began sobbing for what felt like the millionth time that month.

It never got any easier. It felt to John like he’d been crying forever and would keep crying to the end of his days. He turned to look at the bedside table where he kept his SIG, contemplating…

"Mrs. Hudson would not appreciate the mess that would make."

John whipped his head up and to his utter amazement, Sherlock was standing there, in his room. Alive. Unharmed.

"Sher-" John tried to say, his voice breaking. He swallowed and climbed out of bed, cautiously moving forward, afraid that he would disappear and it would turn out that John was losing his mind. He looked Sherlock over; something seemed off about him, there were strange shadows over his shoulders…

Sherlock tracked John’s gaze and smiled as he stretched his enormous, jet black wings as far as the room would allow. John was utterly speechless, his mind trying to catch up even though his body wasn’t moving. Sherlock stepped forward and took John’s face in his hands. “I came back for you, John."

"Me?" John whispered so softly his own thudding heartbeat nearly drowned out the word.

Sherlock pulled John close to him and placed a soft, chaste kiss to John’s lips. It was the spark John needed to reach up and wrap his arms around Sherlock and press his body against him as Sherlock’s wings swept forward and surrounded them both.


End file.
